resident evil Blood
by devapaths
Summary: y bueno esta es mi idea de una nueva aventura para resident evil. esto sucede unas semanas despues de lo ocurrido en RE5. Hay un pairing de Jillxchris y aparece un nuevo personaje y una nueva organizacion.
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fanfic es mi idea de cómo podría ser Resident Evil 6 (O si no lo termino antes de que salga el 6 alguna otra secuela) Hace poco que empecé a jugar Resident Evil pero entiendo muy bien lo que podría pasar. Ya de antemano les digo que si no les gusta el Pairing de Chris x Jill no lo lean OKAY.**** La historia Ocurre dos semanas después del los eventos de Resident Evil 5. Bueno así que comencemos con este primer capitulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Resident Evil 6 (Posible titulo alternativo Blood tengo que trabajar en el)<strong>

**Primer capitulo: Pantallas.**

El vio las imágenes que se proyectaban en las pantallas de las computadoras sin poderlo creer mientras los recuerdos venían a el._ "Te dejare ver el plan desde aquí" _Fueron las palabras que Resonaron en su mente. Las palabras que su antiguo empleador le había dicho antes de partir a ejecutar su plan, parecía irónico que ese plan había fallado, después de todo Wesker no era una persona que fallaba en sus planes.

Pero ahí estaba el, viendo como Wesker se hundía en la lava de un volcán y perecía, esta vez definitivamente. Se quedo unos segundos viendo la pantalla que mostraba al helicóptero alejarse. El plan de Uroboros había fallado completamente y todas las muestras habían sufrido el mismo destino junto a Wesker.

"Wesker, Wesker, Wesker" Repitió el mientras apagaba las computadoras "Me dejaste en un lindo enredo" continuo hablando solo mientras caminaba fuera de el cuarto de control. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había estado solo en esa base? Pensó mientras sacaba su último cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendía. Camino por los pasillos de la vacía base mientras se repetía a si mismo "10 años ya, no lo puedo creer e estado trabajando en esta base por diez años"

Entro en uno de los cuartos, era el laboratorio, su área de trabajo se sentó en una de las sillas que habían cerca de una de las mesas de trabajo y vio los tubos de ensayo llenos de muestras "¿Qué haré con ustedes?" se pregunto mientras levantaba uno de los tubos de ensayo "Aun no lo se" finalizo. Puso devuelta el tubo de ensayo en su sitio, y salio del laboratorio y se dirigió a su cuarto.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba echa de meta blindado preparado para resistir ataques de cualquier criatura viva o muerta, el puso la mano sobre el escáner de palma y la puerta se abrió con un pequeño silbido. El entro y la puerta se cerro detrás de el. El cuarto no era muy grande, tenia una cama que se plegaba de la pared con una mesa de luz improvisada de una mesa plegable del laboratorio, un escritorio pequeño y una silla plegable frente a el. Las paredes estaban vacías excepto la que estaba frente al escritorio, esa estaba llena de afiches de diarios, hojas de calculo, notitas recordatorias, pero todas tenían algo en común, estaban relacionadas con la Compañía Umbrella. Se sentó un minuto en el escritorio y vio algunos de los encabezados, 'Desastre en Racoon city', 'Morpheus. T. Duball Amenaza a los gigantes del mundo', 'La ultima base Umbrella ha sido cerrada', 'Umbrella desaparece para siempre'.

Puso su mano en la Laptop que estaba sobre el escritorio y abriéndola el sistema encendió. Tecleo algunas teclas y después dio en el botón izquierdo del mousepad, en la pantalla apareció un programa que activo la cámara que tenia incorporada la computadora, luego en la pantalla empezó una cuenta regresiva empezando en el 3, el se arreglo un poco el pelo para aparecer mas formal, la cuenta alcanzo el 1 y entonces este fue remplazado por el punto rojo que decía que estaba grabando.

"Video diario numero 1200" dijo el mirando la cámara

"El plan de Wesker en Kijuju a fallado y al parecer necesitare un nuevo trabajo pronto, la buena noticia: ya puedo salir de esta base, la mala: si el gobierno me encuentra me perseguirán como un perro al cartero… No se cuantos años me darán por mi participación en esto pero ya no me importa, quiero volver a casa… estoy cansado de estar solo" se paro un minuto y pensó algo.

"En cuanto a esta base, me ha decidido dejar 'eso'" y al decir eso uso sus dedos para significar las comillas "en un lugar seguro, tomare lo demás y después destruiré todo este maldito lugar" Apretó unos botones en el teclado y la cámara dejo de filmar.

Cerro la laptop y se dirigió a la cama, se metió entre las sabanas y vio por un minuto las fotos que habían sobre la mesa de luz. Una era el mas joven y con un traje de la USS al lado de otro soldado, la foto tenia escrito en el frente 'Rockfort Island 1996, Mr Life y Mr Death". Otra era el un poco mas viejo a la primera y con una bata de laboratorio al lado de William Birkin y su esposa. El vio las demás fotos con rapidez y después vio la ultima en la mesa de luz la que estaba ubicada mas cerca de el, una foto de el, una mujer y dos niños, uno un bebe y el otro una niña de mas o menos dos años. Se quedo mirando la foto por un rato y después apago la luz para dormir.

"Ya nos volveremos a ver" dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parecio este capitulo introduce al nuevo personaje pero no se preocupen los personajes originales apareceran en el segundo capitulo asi que tengan pasciencia y comenten.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno el segundo capitulo a llegado, de antemano me disculpo si la narración interna no es buena (Es mi primera vez haciendo una) como sea este capitulo tendrá la aparición de nuestros héroes así que comencemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: El inicio de la misión.<strong>

La calmadas aguas de lago se estremecieron con el paso de dos Helicópteros militares, ambos iban a gran velocidad "Han pasado dos semanas desde mi misión en Kijuju y se podría decir que no me ha ido mal" narro mentalmente Chris Redfield.

"Wesker a muerto y con el estamos un paso mas cerca de destruir el bioterrorismo que causo la caída de la corporación Umbrella" Chris miro a su alrededor "Pero con la muerte de Wesker empezaron a haber rumores que una nueva organización en el mercado negro a empezado a trabajar alrededor del mundo, no sabemos aun su objetivo pero han empezado a averiguar cosas sobre las conexiones que tenia Wesker. Con la quiebra de Tricell la BSAA se apodero de varios documentos incluyendo la locación del escondite secreto de Wesker, al investigarlo encontramos información sobre una base de Umbrella que después de su caída fue abandonada y olvidada en todas las bases de datos" Chris miro por la ventana y vio el lago el cual estaban volando.

"Argentina siempre a sido un país que guarda secretos, pero la base de Umbrella en Isla Araucaria no fue uno muy bien guardado. Nuestra misio aquí será investigar el lugar, encontrar Armas de Bioterrorismo y destruirlo antes de que esta misteriosa organización se entere de este lugar" Chris miro a la persona a su lado, Jill Valentine estaba poniendo un cartucho en el revolver "En esta misión me acompañara mi prometida Jill pero la mas grande sorpresa fue la que recibí al llegar al país"

"Para que el gobierno Argentino nos dejara hacer esta operación pusieron la condición de que un agente de una organización pro derechos humanos la cual el gobierno confiara viniera con nosotros, la sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi quien era ese agente"

"Agente Redfield" le llamo la atención un soldado sentado en el asiento frente a el.

"Dime Ramón"

"Esa agente de TerraSave que viene con nosotros? ¿Tiene algo que ver con usted?"

"Es mi hermana" le respondió.

"Lo pequeño que puede ser el mundo"

"Cambiando de tema" interrumpió otro soldado "Alguno sabe algo acerca de este lugar adonde vamos"

"Extrañamente, los archivos sobre esta base en las computadoras y archivos de Umbrella dicen que fue abandonada y después autodestruida durante la caída de la compañía y el gobierno prohibió la entrada a la isla por miedo a que hubiera sobrevivido algo" respondió Jill.

"Yo, escuche que antes de Umbrella hubo una base de entrenamiento e investigación Nazi en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial" añadió Ramón.

"Nazis y Umbrella una combinación no muy tentadora" Le susurro Jill a Chris.

"No me importa si hay jesuitas, Nazis, Hititas, o Umbrellitas lo importante es completar la misión aquí" Dijo el piloto desde la cabina.

"Bien dicho Manuel" Lo felicitaron Ramón y el otro soldado. Los helicópteros entraron en el perímetro de la isla, pasaron sobre las ruinas de un edificio y se dirigieron al lado Norte de esta ahí había un edificio de cuatro pisos rodeado por rejas y un Helipuerto en la azotea"

"Me parece un buen lugar para aterrizar" Comento el piloto por la radio al otro helicóptero, y ambos artefactos comenzaron el descenso. La puerta se abrió y Jill y Chris bajaron, seguidos por Ricardo y el otro soldado, del otro bajo Claire Redfield seguida por otros tres soldados "Yo volveré a la base, me queda poca gasolina" les comunico el piloto a través de los radiotransmisores "El otro helicóptero se quedara dando unas vueltas a la isla, llámenlo si ocurre alguna emergencia"

"Entendido Romero, nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas" le dijo Chris

"Entendido, buena suerte" y ambos vehículos despegaron y tomaron sus direcciones separadas.

"Muy bien están son las ordenes" Empezó Chris "nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Jill, Ricardo, y Fabián vengan conmigo a revisar el lugar, Claire tu grupo investigara el laboratorio"

"Entendido" Y ambos grupos emprendieron camino. El edificio tenia dos salidas a la azotea en cada lado así que no fue difícil par los grupos tomar caminos diferentes. Al abrir las puertas se encontraron las escaleras que iban al piso inferior. El grupo de Chris pudo entrar al cuarto piso y empezó su investigación ahí, mientras que el grupo de Claire tuvo que bajar hasta el segundo.

* * *

><p>Ambos lados de este eran laboratorios con el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia en cada lado separándolos, el equipo se metió en uno de los laboratorios, este estaba abandonado y muy destrozado por el tiempo. Pasaron a otro, era casi igual al primero pero este parecía haber visto mas acción, los pisos aun estaban manchados con sangre ya seca y habían varios tubos de ensayo sucios y con polvo.<p>

Claire se acerco a una vieja computadora y la examino, apretó el botón de encendido y la pantalla se ilumino mostrando el símbolo de Umbrella, ella acerco una silla a la computadora y se sentó mientras dos de los soldados salían del laboratorio.

"Veremos que hay en los demás" dijo uno de los soldados.

"No es extraño que este lugar aun tenga electricidad" Dijo un soldado que se había quedado prendiendo el interruptor de las luces, aunque fuera pleno día las ventanas estaban tan llenas de polvo que oscurecían el lugar.

"Puede ser que usen energía Geotérmica" Sugirió otro.

"Pueden bajar la voz ambos, encontré algo" ambos operativos se acercaron ella "Al parecer esta base se encargaba de producir B.O.W's y experimentar con virus procedentes de todas las ramas de Umbrella, incluyendo el proyecto Némesis y…" pero ella no pudo terminar de leer por que en ese momento sonó el teléfono que había en un extremo de la mesa. Claire vio a los soldados.

"Contesta, el día no puede ponerse más raro" le respondió uno, ella levanto el teléfono y lo puso en modo conferencia.

"Que hacen aquí" dijo una voz por el parlante "El lugar en donde están es muy peligroso"

"Quien eres?" le pregunto Claire.

"Eso no importa deben salir de ahí antes de que activen…" pero entonces sonó una alarma y de el techo salieron unas luces rojas "… la alarma" y entonces la comunicación se corto. El cuarto se ilumino de luz roja parpadeante mientras una alarma resonaba por todo el piso.

"Alerta de intruso, Alerta de intruso" decía una voz pregrabada por un alto parlante "Todo el personal abandone el piso, todo el personal abandone el piso" la voz y la alarma eran cada vez mas fuertes "Liberando a La Corrección, liberando a La Corrección" Dijo eso dos veces mas y después la alarma ceso.

"La Corrección?" Se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeros "Vamonos de aquí" El trío estaba saliendo cuando escucharon el comienzo del tiroteo en el pasillo y se apresuraron por salir. Afuera en el pasillo uno de los soldados disparaba con su arma automática a algo que se escondía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

"Marcos ¿donde esta Raúl?" le pregunto uno de los soldados.

"Estábamos caminando por uno de los laboratorios, cuando por accidente debí activar la alarma y entonces esas cosas nos atacaron y se llevaron a Raúl" Respondió Marcos sin parar de disparar, el arma dejo de disparar señalando que el cartucho se había terminado "Demonios" mientras el remplazaba el cartucho a lo que le estaba disparando salio de las sombras, eran unos insectos negros de miles, eran tantos que cubrían el suelo y la paredes y entonces de las sombras también salio un Raúl pero cuando lo vieron mas de cerca el ya era un Zombi.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Exclamo aterrorizada Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina el capitulo, esperen la continuación no muy pronto por que ahora me voy a fijar en mis otros proyectos, pero los dejo en suspenso planteando las preguntas como en un Show de televisión, ¿Podrá Claire escapar de esta? ¿Quién es la persona misteriosa del teléfono? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Averigüen todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>

**Clase de cultura general La Corrección es una cosa real, es como se lo llama al Marabunta en Argentina, son unas hormigas que actúan en grandes grupos y devoran todo insecto o planta en su camino. Averiguaremos mas de La Corrección de esta historia en el próximo capitulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola todos como están perdón por haberme tardado tanto en escribir este tercer capitulo lo que pasa es que como ya dije en el capitulo anterior me estaba concentrando en otros proyectos, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: Sobrevivir y Escapar.<span>

* * *

><p>El sonido de las alarmas fue lo primero que noto Chris para saber que algo andaba mal. El cuarto piso del edificio era el área de Oficinas de la base, avanzaron con mucho cuidado, el lugar daba un aura de peligro a cada rincón. Chris hizo las señas de separarse en grupos de dos y Ricardo y Fabián obedecieron y comenzaron a hacer búsqueda en algunos cajones de los escritorios de algunas oficinas.<p>

Chris y Jill continuaron caminando hasta que encontraron lo que estaban buscando, la oficina de el director. La puerta estaba abierta y empezando a corroerse por el tiempo, ellos entraron sigilosamente.

La oficina consistía en un escritorio en el medio de esta, una silla giratoria detrás de esta y dos sillas enfrente, en ambos lados del fondo habían archiveros, y en la pared habían clavos mostrando lo que debió ser alguna vez una pared llena de títulos universitarios y otras cosas. En la tercera esquina había un tacho de basura que mostraba señales de haber sido usado para quemar algo.

Chris se acerco a uno de los archiveros para revisarlo mientras que Jill veía si en el tacho de basura había algo importante que hubiera sobrevivido al fuego. Chris saco unos archivos y los ojeo muchos estaban corroídos por el tiempo pero algunos se podían leer, aun así lo que había en ellos parecía no tener importancia como que servirían en la cafetería durante la semana o una carta de amor de el Administrador de la base a su secretaria.

"Chris" Lo llamo Jill, el se acerco y ella le paso una hoja de papel que ella había encontrado. Chris la examino, algunos lados estaban quemados pero gran parte estaba aun reconocible, era una foto del personal científico de la isla. Jill señalo a uno de los científicos en la foto, era el que estaba en el medio sosteniendo una bandera con el símbolo de Umbrella y lo que le sorprendió era quien estaba al lado de el en la foto, Wesker.

"Eso lo confirma" Concluyo Chris si Wesker estuvo aquí cuando Umbrella existía no puede haber nada bueno cerca"

"Y eso no es todo" Añadió Jill "Casi todos los científicos en esta foto murieron o desaparecieron durante el año después de que este lugar fuera cerrada, excepto" y volvió a señalar al hombre que sostenía la bandera "Su cara no figura en ningún registro de empleados de Umbrella que yo haya visto" Y en ese momento se oyó el sonido de las alarmas.

"Claire" Dijo Chris y ambos corrieron fuera de la oficina. Al salir ellos se encontraron con Ricardo y Fabián en el pasillo "Intenta llamarlos" le ordeno Ricardo mientras corrían de vuelta a las escaleras.

"Eso intento pero no contestan"

* * *

><p>Dos pisos abajo el grupo de Claire estaba en un enredo gigante las hormigas y el zombie de Raúl se acercaban a ellos cada vez más. "Mierda" maldijo Marcos al acabarse el tercer cartucho de su arma "Estas cosas no tienen fin"<p>

"Claire pide ayuda" le dijo otro soldado mientras continuaba disparando.

"Aquí el equipo beta a los helicópteros respondan" dijo ella usando su transmisor pero solo escucho estática "Aquí el equipo beta, respondan" continuo intentando pero solo había estática.

"No te van a escuchar" le contesto una misteriosa voz por el parlante.

"Tu" Dijo Claire reconociendo la voz de el teléfono de antes.

"Que bueno que me recuerdes, pero si quieren salir vivos tendrán que hacer lo que digo"

"Dime quien eres?" le pregunto ella.

"No hay tiempo, confía en mi, como muestra de que estoy de tu lado te diré como detener a la Corrección" Claire no sabia si creerle o no "Primero cerca de ti hay una caja para emergencias" Claire miro alrededor y vio que en la pared había una de esas cajas "Ábrela y saca el matafuegos y procura que funcione" Continuo la voz mientras ella lo hacia. Agarro el Matafuego apretó la palanca y un poco de su contenido salio por la manguera.

"Funciona" le dijo.

"Muy Bien ahora solo usa dispara el matafuegos contra la Corrección" Claire aparto a los soldados que estaban disparando y descargo el matafuego contra las hormigas, estas al tocar la sustancia se congelaban y paraban "Funciono" Dijo sorprendida Claire.

"No se olvide de rociar todas las paredes alrededor y el techo"

"Que?" Claire miro hacia arriba y vio que el techo estaba lleno de la Corrección "Retirada" Grito ella y los dos soldados comenzaron a escapar.

Uno de los soldados tropezó y fue cubierto por el mar de insectos y luego devorado por el zombi de Raúl. Claire y Marcos llagaron a la puerta del pasillo que daba a las escaleras e intentaron abrirla, se había trabado.

"Déjeme a mi el desbloqueo" Dijo Marcos pasándole su arma. Claire apunto y recordó la clave para detener a un Zombi de Umbrella, le tomo un segundo apuntar y luego disparo contra la cabeza de Raúl, la bala perforo el cráneo del no muerto y este cayo al suelo. Al tocarlo gran parte de la corrección comenzó a cubrir el Cadáver, y entonces Claire se dio cuenta el cadáver de Raúl y el otro soldado estaban siendo devorados por la Corrección. Marcos al fin pudo destrabar la puerta pero en ese momento las hormigas salieron por el cerrojo y lo empezaron a cubrir, Marcos grito de dolor mientras las criaturas empezaban a mordisquear su carne.

"Marcos!" Grito Claire al ver esto.

"No se preocupe por mi" Dijo el y entonces juntando sus ultimas fuerzas agarro el picaporte cubierto de la Corrección y abrió la puerta en un movimiento seco "Usted salga de aquí" Claire intento ayudarlo pero este se negó "Escape" le dijo el mientras continuaba gritando de dolor y su cuerpo seguía siendo mordisqueado por las hormigas. Claire saco su revolver y lo apunto a la cabeza de Marcos.

"Lo menos que puedo hacer es sacarte de tu dolor" y entonces tiro el gatillo, luego agarro el matafuego y congelo a la Corrección que se acercaba por el pasillo y la que se estaba juntando en la puerta y entro corriendo a el área de escaleras. Uso el matafuegos una vez mas en la manija de la puerta y luego la cerro con un portazo. "Equipo beta a los helicópteros respondan" Intento de nuevo contactarlos con la radio.

"Te lo tengo que volver a repetir?" Le dijo la voz misterios a por el parlante "No podrás comunicarte con ellos"

"Tu"

"Tienes poco tiempo yo te sugeriría que subas un piso" ella vio a la puerta cerrada las hormigas estaban pasando por el agujero bajo esta. Claire se echo a correr subiendo las escaleras "Escucha yo te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí solo sigue mis instrucciones" continuo la voz. "Confías en mi?" Claire tenia sus razones para desconfiar pero el ya la había ayudado diciéndole lo del matafuegos.

"Si" respondió ella.

"Bien sube al cuarto piso, tus compañeros deben estar por ahí" Ella continuo subiendo pero un ruido de algo rompiéndose la hizo voltear. Los insectos habían destrozado la puerta y la estaban empezando a seguir.

"Aun no lo entiendo que son esas cosas" Dijo por la radio Claire.

"Son la Corrección" le explico la voz mientras Claire seguía ascendiendo las escaleras "Fueron creadas por la rama Sudamericana de Umbrella como un sistema de seguridad, cuando son liberadas devoran todo lo que este echo de carne o lo contagian con el virus T" Y entonces Claire llego al cuarto piso y la puerta que conducía al pasillo se abrió con una patada y Chris apareció por esta.

"Chris" Grito Claire

"Claire" Grito su hermano mientras detrás de el surgían Jill, Ricardo y Fabián "Y los demás?" le pregunto el.

"Habrá tiempo para explicaciones ahora tenemos que salir de aquí" grito ella mientras señalaba a la Corrección que estaba subiendo por el mismo camino por el cual Claire había venido.

"Ustedes váyanse" Les dijo Ricardo "les ganaremos tiempo"

"Retrocederemos conforme valla la situación" Les dijo Fabián. Claire se le acerco y le entrego el extintor.

"Esto las detiene por un rato" les explico Ricardo asintió con la cabeza y entonces los dos hombres comenzaron a disparar contra el mar negro que se venia contra ellos. Chris, Claire y Jill entraron devuelta en el área de oficinas cuando la radio de Claire comenzó a captar una señal.

"Señorita sigue viva?" le pregunto la misteriosa voz.

"Afirmativo" le respondió ella.

"Esto es lo que tienen que hacer…" Continuo "Corran por el pasillo hasta las escaleras del otro lado del edificio, y bajen a la planta baja" Ellos corrieron hasta la escaleras pero Claire se detuvo para agarrar un extintor de una de las cajas de ese piso, solo por si esas cosas estaban abajo. Entraron y comenzaron a bajar "Cuando lleguen a la planta baja, tomen el pasillo a la izquierda, luego el de la derecha y llegaran al recibidor del edificio" Ellos hicieron como la voz les había dicho y entraron al pasillo pero justo cuando iban a tomar el pasillo a la derecha se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno de la Corrección.

"El pasillo esta bloqueado por la Corrección" le dijo por la radio Claire. "Hay otra salida?"

"Negativo… todas las demás están bloqueadas tendrán que intentar algo" Chris aparto a Jill y a Claire fuera de la entrada al corredor y saco una granada de su chaleco, le quito el seguro y luego la lanzo. En unos segundos la granada exploto en un mar de llamas. El trío se metió al corredor mientras usaban el extintor con las llamas o alguno que otro insecto que hubiera sobrevivido, fue cuando llegaron al final que notaron un sonido extraño, se dieron vuelta y vieron que donde antes habían estado estaba completamente invadido por la Corrección. Entraron en la recepción y vieron un poco de luz filtrarse por las sucias puertas corredizas de vidrio. "Salgan por esas puertas y alguien los estará esperando" dijo la voz por la radio y luego esta se corto, corrieron hasta la puerta y Jill destrozo el vidrio con una patada abriendo una salida.

* * *

><p>Al salir del edificio se vieron frente a una reja que tenia las puertas abiertas a dos metros de ellos y una figura humana al lado de un Jeep haciéndoles señas con su brazo. Se acercaron corriendo y vieron que la figura llevaba un uniforme de la USS de Umbrella con un casco y mascara de gas (<strong>Nota del autor: el uniforme que este tipo usa se parece mucho al que usaba Hunk en el videojuego, búsquenlo en Internet para referencias<strong>)

"Suban… suban" les ordeno el enmascarado con una vos brumosa por usar la mascara de gas, los tres se apretujaron en el asiento de atrás del Jeep que llevaba el logotipo de Umbrella en su capo "Alguien mas con ustedes?" le pregunto.

"Habían dos soldados pero…" respondió Claire pero entonces por la apertura que había echo Jill salieron Ricardo y Fabián ahora zombificados, seguidos detrás por el mar negro de la Corrección.

"Yo me encargare" les dijo el hombre y entonces agarro del asiento delantero un pequeño lanzallamas compacto. Se acerco a las puertas de las rejas, y puso el lanzallamas sobre esta, luego saco una Mágnum y disparo dos tiros perfectos a los dos Zombis que cayeron al suelo y fueron devorados por la corrección, acto seguido agarro guardo la pistola y agarro el lanzallamas y lo uso para quemar el mar de insectos que se acercaba a el. Cuando termino, se acerco al Jeep puso el lanzallamas en el baúl y se subió al asiento del conductor y puso el vehiculo en marcha.

"Ustedes me deben una" Fue lo único que dijo mientras conducía el Jeep dentro del bosque y se volvía a callar. Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada y el Jeep solo continuo metiéndose más y mas en el bosque.

"Muy bien es hora de una explicación" Dijo Chris poniéndole su pistola en la cabeza al extraño "Quien eres?, Que haces aquí?, y cual es tu conexión con Umbrella y Wesker?" El extraño lo pensó por un minuto y entonces sin previo aviso hundió el pie en el freno y el auto paro tan bruscamente que la pistola en la mano de Chris salto y golpeo contra el parabrisas.

"Primero: te hubiera respondido se me lo preguntabas educadamente…" Contesto "Segundo: Yo lo pensaría mejor antes de acercarle una arma a la cabeza a un soldado perfectamente entrenado" Agarro la pistola de Chris y se la devolvió "Su arma señor Redfield"

"Conoces mi nombre?" le pregunto.

"Claro conozco muy bien el de los tres…" Los señalo a cada uno "Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, y Claire Redfield… Claro que, yo creo que no saben el mió" El se quito los guantes, y el casco que usaba revelando así una cabeza llena de pelo negro bien cortado "Respondiendo a sus preguntas, mi conexión con Wesker y Umbrella es que fui empleado por ellos… Estoy aquí por que no puedo ir a ningún lugar y…" Y entonces se quito la mascara de gas revelando que el era la persona de la foto que Jill había encontrado antes "Mi nombre es Juan Pablo Casares científico y ex administrador de esta base" dijo sonriendo y estrechando su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina nuestro capitulo con la presentación de el nuevo personaje Juan Pablo Casares, (Para que ustedes se ubiquen un poco Juan Pablo es el hombre de l capitulo 1) con esto nuevas preguntas se elevaran y secretos serán revelados. No se pierdan el Siguiente capitulo y no olviden comentar.<strong>


End file.
